Don't you worry child!
by Miyu96
Summary: Everything could be so dreamy between Yuuki and Kaname but the council is awaiting a child. What will Yuuki do?
1. Chapter 1

Don't you worry, child?!

Chapter 1

Winter, coldness and snow falling on my hands. The snowflakes seem asthey were feathers falling out of nowhere.

It's hard to believe that the faithful night in which I met the man, destined to be with me for eternity, lies 15 years in the past,

Many things have changed since then:

We had to fight a terrible war against Kuran Rido whose wish it was to devour my blood. After that Kaname and I had moved away from my beloved father who gave me a home when no one else wanted to.

We moved to the former summer mansion of the Kuran-Family where we were living ever since.

Kaname sure was busy but he spent a day off once in while with me and whenever he wasn't to tired after work he sat in the garden in the evening with me watching the fireflies.

However he didn't want to admit, I knew that the whole society of vampires was waiting for something he didn't want me to force to:

A child.

The thought of me being a mother frightened me. There was no doubt that Kaname would be a wonderful father. I remembered th evenings sitting on his lap when I still was a little girl. It seemed ages ago and many things have happened ever since.

"Yuuki? I'm home. The council meeting took longer than I insited. Yuuki? Yuuki?!"

"Here. I need to discuss something with you."

Kaname headed towards me, stopping right before me so I couldn't see anything but his chest covered with a black pullover I got him some time ago thinking it would suit him.

"What is it, my precious?", he asked.

Before I got to answer him, he silenced me with a soft kiss tasting like strawberries.

"Kaname! I'm serious! Please!", I managed to murmur while being spoiled by his tongue sliding down my neck.

"KANAME! CUT IT OUT! PLEASE!", I shouted

He stopped more abruptely than I had him expected to. He started to look at me with his kind but now serious eyes.

"Are you sure you need to discuss that with me no? I thought we could spent the night a little bit more... tempting...", he said with a slight hint of dissappointment.

"Kaname... I know that you are tired and there is nothing more amazing than spending the evening with you but I need to talk to you abput something very important which I have beend carrying around with me for quite a long time now..."

My legs were trembling. Would I have the courage to really tell him the truth?

"What is it? You know you can talk to me about everything."

"Is it true that the council wants me to have a baby as soon as possible?"


	2. Chapter 2

Don't you worry, child?!

Chapter 2

"Is it true that the council wants me to have a baby as soon as possible?"

I regretted my question right after asking it but there was no turning back now.

Kaname looked at me like he just got slapped. Confusion stood in his usually controlled face. I instantly felt guilty. What had I done?!

"Yuuki... There is no way I would ever force you to such a thing. I'm sorry that you weren't aware of that... As I tought, you don't think of ever having children with me. However I will always love you, with or without a child.", he said sounding really dissappointed.

"Kaname... That wasn't my intension at all...", I tried explaining.

"It's all right. I understand pretty well. Let's quit the topic now. There is some paperwork left for me to do now.", he replied and went with a sudden rush to his office leaving me in my strong feeling of guilt.

I took a seat on the sofa in the nearby living room. More than any other time before I needed him to comfort me but I knew that waiting for him now was senseless. Whenever we had a fight he chose to work in his office the whole day. Those hours seemed like ages to me. Especially I didn't had any friends among the female vampire society to tlk to. They all waited for Kaname to part from me although I knew he would never ever do this because his love for me was deeper than the deepest ocean. And so was mine

The argument we had bothered me and I was feeling the worst. Why had I been so naive to ask him such a question? The strong sense of guilt whelled up in my mind and with it the thought of a solution.

If Kaname was angry or dissappointed by me, it was my task to make him feel better. I stood up and went into our bedroom. In there I went to the wardrobe and scanned my clothing. It seemed like I would have to go shopping the next day. . .

But first I needed to sleep. Afterall it's been an exhausting day and the argument with Kaname really troubled me. Even now.

I went to bed and fell soon in a deep sleep. When I woke, I realized that Kaname hadn't been sleeping next to me for even a brief moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't you worry, child?!

Chapter 3

When I returned home the next day from my shopping tour, I felt a big relief although I knew my fight hadn't come yet. I looked into my shopping and couldn't resist to smile and I somehow felt a sense of satisfaction.

Kaname would get a surprise he couldn't even imagine in his craziest dreams. On my way home I had send him a text asking him to be home by dinnertime. But until then I had about six hours left and I didn't knew what to do with myself until then...

I went into the living room and stopped in front of the painting of Kaname and me. I remembered the day we had put it up like it was yesterday.

"Your true beauty is shown in the painting, Yuuki.", Kaname had said and I had felt my blood rushing into my cheeks. I also thought of how I had fled into his loving embrace so that he wouldn't see me blushing.

"Don't you worry, Yuuki. I'll love you until eternity and there is no way I woul ever want to see you upset", he had added with his tender voice and I had instantly known that he had said the truth.

As I thought of this day I suddenly felt my cheeks blush again. It seemed impossible how much I loved him even after such a long time.

I got myself back to my actual situation. Just what was I desiring?! My feelings were confusing me like never before and Kaname got it all wrong but after this evening he would understand, I thought.

Bringing myself back to my original plan, I walked into our bedroom where the well-prepared bed stood. The maids are way too enthusiastic sometimes, I thought, they should have a day off soon.

Noticing my thoughts wandering off I looked at the clock on the wall. JESUS! Kaname would be here in less than half an hour!

In a rush I unwrapped the piece of clothing I had bought today. It was a lovely negligé in a deep red matching with my eye colour.

I undressed and put it on and was a bit shocked at first. The shop assisstant hadn't lied about my appearance in it. The blood red silk barely covered my body and led the view from my hips to my breasts.

Suddenly I heard a clicking noise from the front door. Kaname!

I had just placed myself on the bed when I heard him crying: "Yuuki?! Where are you?"

"In the bedroom.", I replied.

I heard him coming closer and he finally entered the bedroom. His eyes grew bigger when he saw me.

"Surprise!", I smiled.

short notice: I wrote the first three chapters before I joined this community and because of that they are a bit short. My future chapters and stories will be longer so please don't judge me :)


	4. Chapter 4

Don't you worry, child?!

Chapter 4

"Surprise!" I said.

Kaname looked at me with a face of disbelief. His look wandered from toes over my hips to my breasts and finally our eyes met. A feeling of sensation and satisfaction welled up from within my body and I couldn't resist a smile. His face was priceless. I had never seen such a surprise in his usually so calmed face.

An unknown force made me walk towards him and stopped me when our bodies touched. I felt a shiver running down his back and I feared that he would escape the situation any minute. Had I been to sudden?

Instead of turning round and leaving me behind, he drew his face closer to mine so that I could feel his breath in my face.

"Yuuki. You're definitely my naughty little princess!" he said and that broke the ice.

I don't know why but I instantly silenced him with a passionate kiss, which seemed to last for ages. His hands were discovering my body, tearing my negligée into pieces fearing he couldn't have enough time to enjoy this special present.

"Kaname... I liked this negligée!" I managed to say under heavy breathing.

"I don't care! You look so much better without any clothing." he replied instantly and covered my now naked body with kisses.

A moan slipped out of my mouth and I covered it quickly. Kaname chuckled and kissed me even more passionately than I had kissed him before. Now it was my turn to strip him. I unbuttoned his shirt and continued with his pants. While doing this I felt his erected manhood. Now I had the proof that he wanted me as badly as I wanted him.

"Yuuki... I...can't...take...it...any...more" Kaname said breathing heavily. Fulfilling his wish I kneeled down in front of him and started to lick his penis.

He groaned loudly and it seemed like he couldn't take the pleasure anymore. And as I had predicted he came and his semen blurted into my mouth and it was hard to swallow it all.

"Yuuki... I'm terribly sorry..." he tried excusing himself but I stood up and silenced him with a kiss putting all my desire in it.

"No it's my turn to make you climax." he stated and lifted me up and carried me to our bed. There he put me down and placed himself and started to kiss my whole body. When I moved his head to my private part I stopped him. He looked at me in a very confused way.

"Kaname, hold on." I gasped, "Would you mind me drinking your blood?" My fangs ached so terribly that it was really hard to bear for me. He smiled seductively and offered me his neck. I moved my tongue up and down his neck searching for the biggest vein and when I had decided for one, crashing my fangs into it. His scream was a mixture of passion and the disbelief that I belonged to him. His blood let me taste his love for me and reminded me of the evening I had drunk it for the first time. It ran down my throat so warm and fluid that I would go crazy any minute. Oh Jesus! This was irresistibly good!

Despite my satisfaction I stopped and looked into his eyes. Pure lust stood there, waiting for more. He opened his mouth a bit as he wanted to say something but I didn't let him go this far.

"Is there any chance you would want to drink blood too, Kaname?" I teased him. To my surprise he nodded instantly, got up and seemed to search for something. When he returned to the bed I saw what he looked for: one of his ties. What the did he want with that?!

Kaname placed himself over and commanded: "Arms up!" I did as I was told and he tied me to the bed so that there was no chance for me to move. Continuing his little game, he slid down to my neck and kissed and licked longer than necessary and finally chose of my veins and bit me.

A sweet sensation shivered throughout my whole body and the pleasure I felt, and which he must have felt too, was irresistible! I screamed out his name, not caring if anyone other than us would hear it. In addition I was tied to our bed and that turned me on even more.

"Kaname! I love you!" I moaned and he somehow took it as a command to stop drinking my blood and moved down to my private parts. This time I didn't stop him.

When he arrived at his "destination", he looked at me, smiled and tenderly spread my legs. My body relaxed due to my pleasurable anticipation and I couldn't wait for him to start pleasuring me. When he started to lick me I couldn't resist screaming again. Hell yes! And because of my tied up arms I couldn't even cover my mouth and I somehow got the feeling that this had been Kaname's true intention. Bloody Bastard, I thought.

Kaname looked up and chuckled.

"KANAME! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" I screamed because I felt my climax being near. Of course he felt that and continued even more roughly. For god's sake, this was the best thing I had ever experienced!

I wished this would go on forever and thinking that I saw a white light coming towards me. Seconds later I came.

"Now the sheets are all messed up, my dear princess." Kaname said.

"Then there's is no point in showing consideration to them, is there?" I replied, already totally exhausted.

"Good, 'cause I'm already hard again." Kaname stated and, without giving me a short break, pushed into me.

Feeling him inside me made me long for more. Oh hell yes! This was a divine pleasure and it was unlike any sex we had had before. His desire for my body and me seemed endless and I prayed that this would last even longer.

"Yuuki... you...are... incredible..." Kaname groaned.

I smiled, "Would you mind untying me, so that I could do half of the work?" I asked.

He stopped for a brief moment, untied me and turned himself over. I placed myself over his lap and pushed his penis into my hole. A scream of pleasure escaped from my throat and I fastened the rhythm I was riding him.

We both enjoyed it to the point of ecstasy. I felt that his climax was near and so was mine. Continuing to enjoy our lovemaking I slowed down a bit, leaned down and kissed him passionately. His kiss tasted like strawberries mixed with the flavour of my juice.

"I love you. Now and forever." I said. He just managed to smile and nod.

I now fastened up again wanting him to reach his climax.

He came with a loud scream, blurting his semen into me. I came seconds after him and my juice mixed with his cum. Collapsing and falling down on his chest all the fluid ended up on the white sheets.

We were both breathing heavily and I could hear his heart pounding in his chest. The sheets were wet because of our sweat, but that didn't matter. I now placed myself next to him, my head still on his chest. He stroked my hair and I soon became very sleepy.

A compilation of satisfaction, affection and peace flood through my body and I relaxed in his arms. Do you know those moments you never want to be ending because they are so relaxing? That was my exact feeling in that moment.

"I never thought that I would actually go this far with you, when you had just awoken. Now I have to admit that couldn't bear being without you and my feelings." Kaname confessed. "My fear is that a child would disturb our life how it is now. That's why I haven't talked to you about that so far."

"I kind of guessed that already." I said. "But no matter what, someday I want to have a child with you. I'd love to!"

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, now looking deep into my eyes as if the truth would lie there somewhere.

Did I give him such an unsure impression? It seemed like it was my turn to confess now, I guessed. "Yes! Kaname, I want to have your child!"


End file.
